fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w kosmicznej przestrzeni
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to dłuższy epizod stworzony przez Sebolęęę. Opis Fineasz i Ferb zjawiają się w Strefie 51. Chłopcy zaczynają mówić o kosmitach po czym zostają uwięzieni w celach. Buford, Baljeet i Fretka ruszają im na ratunek, a rodzeństwo Flynn-Fletcherów stara się uratować kosmicznych przyjaciół. W między czasie Izabela nadal chce pokazać światu moce Jasmine, tym razem zostaje w to zamieszany Teddy. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Zoltan George Davenport; * Żołnierze: ** Alfons; ** Grzymisław; ** Pozostali żołnierze; * Buford Van Stomm; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Teddy; * Fretka Flynn; * Hik i randomowi mieszkańcy jego planety; * Tajemniczy szef Scenariusz Część 1 (Film zaczyna się w celi, gdzie siedzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Mogłem pomyśleć nad tym co mówię. Niedość, że siedzimy w celi, to wojsko chce złapać wszystkich kosmitów o których mówiliśmy. Ferb: Nie ma stąd wyjścia! (Podbiega do krat) Wypuście nas!!! (Przy kratach pojawia się Zoltan) Zoltan: Kazałem wam nic nie mówić! Wojsko ma nie tylko zamiar nałapać wszystkich kosmitów, ale też przeszukują G-Tech. (Za kratami widać żołnierzy z uczniami i nauczycielami G-Techu w kajdankach. Przechodzą tam wszyscy uczniowie poza Bufordem, Baljeetem, Fretką i Izabelą) Żołnierz 1: Wszystkich wrzucać do celi, nie bać się kosmitów. Fineasz: To nie są kosmici! Wypuście nas! (Akcja cofa się do poranka, Fineasz i Ferb śpią w windopokojach) Narrator (głosem Fineasza): Fineasz i Ferb w filmie "Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w kosmicznej przestrzeni" w bajecznym 2D. Fineasz (wstaje): Ej, Ferb, chyba pora zaczynać lekcje. Wstawaj! (Ferb się budzi) Fineasz: Kto ostatni się ubierze to zdechła świnia! (Piosenka Zwyczajny dzień) Głos: Pora zacząć dzień, Pełny wrażeń i emocji, Dzień taki jak każdy inny, Pełny wrażeń i emocji, Zwyczajny dzień, Zacząć trzeba czas! Zwyczajny dzień, Taki będzie dziś. Zwyczajny dzień, Trzeba zacząć teraz! Nanananana... Pora zacząć dzień, Najwyższy na to czas, Zwyczajny dzień, Pora zacząć ten dzień! (Koniec piosenki) Fineasz: Pierwszy! Ferb: Niech to! (Windopokój otwiera się przy pewnej klasie, wchodzi do niej Fineasz, po chwili otwiera się gdzie indziej wchodzi tam Ferb) Narrator (głosem Fineasza): Miał to być zwyczajny dzień - odrzucić zaloty Jasmine, popoprawiać nauczycieli i ponownie uświadomić Bufordowi, że 2 dodać 2 to 4. Jednak było inaczej. Wszystko zaczęło się po lekcjach... (Po lekcjach, Fineasz, Ferb, Buford i Baljeet siedzą w świetlicy, Fineasz rozmawia z Bufordem) Fineasz: Mówię ci, 2 dodać 2 to 4! Buford: Ale jeśli mamy jedną rzecz o nazwie "dwa" i inną o nazwie "dwa" to daje nam to dwie rzeczy! (Fineasz wali się w twarz. Do świetlicy wchodzi Zoltan) Fineasz: Niech pan wytłumaczy mu dodawanie! Zoltan: Nie mogę, spieszę się. Fineasz: Dokąd? Zoltan: Do Stre...tkanie. Tak, spieszę się na stretkanie. Baljeet: Głupi nie jestem, chodzi o Strefę 51 i na spotkanie. Ferb: Czyli ona istnieje. Zoltan: Yyy... nie. (Wchodzi do windy) Zoltan: Już wiem dlaczego zakazali mi uczyć klasy szpiegowskiej. Fineasz: Niech pan nas zabierze do tej strefy, prosimy! Zoltan: Nie, nie jadę do żadnej Strefy 51. Do widzenia! (Zoltan odjeżdża windą) Baljeet: No trudno, nie pojedziemy tam, no nie Fineasz? (Zauważa, że nie ma Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz? Ferb? (Tymczasem na samolocie Zoltana, Fineasz i Ferb trzymają się skrzydeł samolotu) Ferb: Uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? Fineasz: A jak tam dotrzemy? Ferb: Masz rację. Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Ferb: Nie mów, że wziąłeś go ze sobą. (Tymczasem w windopokoju Jasmine i Izabeli) Jasmine: Nadal próbujesz się mnie pozbyć z pokoju? Nie uda ci się to, gwarantuję! (Wychodzi z pokoju, po chwili na ekranie pojawia się Teddy) Teddy: No nie, nieznośna jest ta dziewucha. Izabela: No wiem... Teddy: I te jej supermoce. Nie lubię jej. Izabela: Wiem... (Odchodzi, po chwili słychać iskry i Izabela biegiem wraca do ekranu) Izabela: Co ty powiedziałeś? Teddy: Nie lubię jej. Izabela: A wcześniej? Teddy: No nie, nieznośna jest ta dziewucha. Izabela: Kawałek później. Teddy: I te jej supermoce. Izabela: Czyli ty to wszystko wiesz? Teddy: Nie wpadło ci do głowy, że obsługuję kamery w tym budynku? Izabela: Noo... nie. Teddy: To widzisz. Nawet zdobyłem to nagranie. (Fragment odcinka Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 2) Jasmine: Ej, wiesz, możemy zostać przyjaciółkami. Izabela: Serio? Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Jasmine: Taa, jedynie jedną rzecz załatwimy jak wrogowie. Fineasz jest mój! Izabela: Nie, to ja pierwsza go zaklepałam! Jasmine: NIE! Fineasz zostanie moim chłopakiem i koniec, kropka! (Nagle Jasmine strzela fioletowymi laserami z oczu w szafę, a ona eksploduje) Nie wtrącaj się w nasz związek, ani nikomu o tym nie mów, bo następnym razem trafię... (Koniec nagrania) Izabela: Nareszcie mam dowód na moce Jasmine. Teddy: Ale pokażę to Zoltanowi pod jednym warunkiem. Najpierw musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. Izabela: Co mam zrobić? Teddy: Spraw by Zoltan powiedział mi "przepraszam". Izabela: Serio, to jest twoje życzenie? Teddy: Bo się rozmyślę. Izabela: No dobra, dobra! (Tymczasem w widnopokoju Fretki, wbiegają do niego Baljeet i Buford) Baljeet: Fretka! Musisz nam pomóc! Fretka: Co się stało? Baljeet: Fineasz i Ferb zakradli się do samolotu Zoltana i lecą do Strefy 51! Fretka: I? Poradzą sobie, dobrze ich znam. Baljeet: Musimy im pomóc! Fretka: Zgaduję, że też chcesz tam polecieć. Baljeet: TAK! Prosimy, zabierz nas tam! Fretka: No dobra. Baljeet i Buford: Udało się! (Chwilę potem, na dachu G-Techu) Fretka: Zoltan trzyma tu helikopter. Baljeet: Zgaduję, że do helikoptera takiej osoby jest hasło. Fretka: Tak, trzeba je powiedzieć. (Podchodzi do helikoptera) Fretka: Hasło. (Na drzwiach helikoptera, na ekranie pojawia się Teddy) Teddy: Wiem, że nie powinienem tego robić, ale hasło było poprawne. (Drzwi się otwierają, a Teddy znika) Fretka: Wchodzimy. (Tymczasem na pewnej górze, Zoltan przesuwa stos kamieni, a pod nim pojawia się rura do której wskakuje. Zza drzew wyłaniają się Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Teraz my! (Wskakują przez tunel, a po chwili pojawiają się mechaniczne ręce i zasypują dziurę kamieniami. Fineasz i Ferb lecą przez rurę) Fineasz: To jest super! Ferb: Ćśśś... (Upadają na poduszkę i szybko chowają się za jakieś maszyny) Ferb: Musimy być cicho, bo... (Nagle łapią ich żołnierze wojskowi) Ferb: ...zrobimy tosty! (Wyjmuje zza pleców toster, a z niego wyskakują tosty) Fineasz: Hehe... skąd wziąłeś toster? Część 2 (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą związani do krzeseł, a ich usta są zakryte) Żołnierz 1: Gadać, jak tu się dostaliście? Zoltan: Mają zasłonięte usta. (Żołnierz 1 je odsłania) Fineasz: Bo... (Zoltan im pokazuje, żeby nic nie mówili) Fineasz: ...śledziliśmy tego pana i zauważyliśmy jak wskakuje do jakiegoś tunelu. Żołnierz 1: Nie przyszło wam do głowy, że w takim miejscu mogą kryć się niebezpieczne rzeczy? Fineasz: Wiem, w takiej Strefie 51 nie jest bezpiecznie, ale jeśli mowa o kosmitach... (Zoltan zaczyna znów pokazywać by nic nie mówili. Nagle wszyscy żołnierze się na niego spoglądają, a ten przez chwilę stoi w bezruchu i moment później zaczyna się cały czas drapać) Fineasz: ... widzieliśmy ich nie jeden raz. Chętnie ich wam pokażemy. Żołnierz 1: Pochwycić cel, szybko ich do celi. (Jeden z żołnierzy podnosi związane do siebie krzesła i biegnie z nimi obijając je po drodze) Żołnierz 1: Ech... Zoltan: No cóż, to ja sobie pójdę... Żołnierz 1: Nie tak prędko! (Inni żołnierze go łapią) Żołnierz 1: Ty coś wiesz w tej sprawie, ale nie chcesz powiedzieć... Zoltan: Mamuś, pomocy... (Tymczasem u Izabeli i Teddy'ego) Teddy: Teraz zainstaluj na tym Mini G-Time 8 najnowszy update. Izabela: No dobra... (zaczyna klikać przyciski na ekanie zegarka) Ale mały ekranik. Teddy: Update pobierze się za chwilę. (Nagle Teddy znika z ekranu i pokazuje się na zegarku Izabeli) Izabela: No i teraz upierdliwy znaczek będzie mnie śledził. (Tymczasem w Strefie 51) Żołnierz 1: Ty na ten temat coś wiesz, ale nie chcesz powiedzieć. Zoltan: Nie, to nie jest prawda. Żołnierz 1: W takim razie przeszukamy G-Tech, i wtedy coś powiesz. Zabrać go! (Żołnierze zabierają Zoltana w kajdankach) Żołnierz 1: A wy (obraca się w stronę innych żołnierzy) natychmiast lecieć do G-Techu, przeszukacie to miejsce! (Pozostali żołnierze wsiadają w helikopter i odlatują) (Tymczasem w helikopterze gdzie siedzą Fretka, Baljeet i Buford) Fretka: Pasy zapięte? Buford: Tak! Fretka: Ubezpieczeni od wymiotów? Buford: Tak! Fretka: Gotowi do podróży? Buford: Tak! Fretka: To wszystko to były kłamstwa? Buford: Tak! Fretka: Ech... zapnij pasy i lecimy. (Przez okna wpadają żołnierze) Żołnierz 2: Zakuć ich w kajdanki! (Tymczasem w celi chłopców) (Piosenka Za kratkami) Fineasz: Za kratkami nudzę się, Wyjść stąd nie ma jak, Na śmierć zanudzę się, Nudno tu jest tak, Wyjść z celi nie da się, Czarno-białe ubrania - blee... Wypuście mnie, bo zatłukę się, W tej celi układa się źle... Za kratkami nudzę się, Wyjść stąd nie ma jak, Na śmierć zanudzę się, Nudno tu jest tak! (Koniec piosenki) Fineasz: Ech... Mogłem pomyśleć nad tym co mówię. Niedość, że siedzimy w celi, to wojsko chce złapać wszystkich kosmitów o których mówiliśmy. Ferb: Nie ma stąd wyjścia! (Podbiega do krat) Wypuście nas!!! (Przy kratach pojawia się Zoltan) Zoltan: Kazałem wam nic nie mówić! Wojsko ma nie tylko zamiar nałapać wszystkich kosmitów, ale też przeszukują G-Tech. (Za kratami widać żołnierzy z uczniami i nauczycielami G-Techu w kajdankach. Przechodzą tam wszyscy uczniowie poza Bufordem, Baljeetem, Fretką i Izabelą) Żołnierz 1: Wszystkich wrzucać do celi, nie bać się kosmitów. Fineasz: To nie są kosmici! Wypuście nas! (Zrezygnowany Fineasz siada obok Ferba) Fineasz: I co teraz? Nie wyjdziemy stąd! (Tymczasem na dachu G-Techu. Fretka, Baljeet i Buford stoją z kajdankami zamocowanymi do helikoptera. Obok niech stoi żołnierz) Żołnierz 2: Wy zostaniecie tu! Jeśli spróbujecie rozerwać kajdanki, one wybuchną i będzie po was! (Odchodzi) Fretka: I co teraz? Nie ma sposobu ucieczki! Baljeet: Może jeśli uda nam się wyjąć ręce z kajdanek będziemy mogli uciec! Fretka: Dobry pomysł! (Wszyscy próbują wyjąć ręce z kadanek) Fretka: Już. Pomogę wam! (Fretka pomaga Baljeet'owi i Bufordowi po chwili wsiadają do helikoptera i odlatują) Żołnierz 2: E, wracać tu! Szlag... Część 3 (W więzieniu) Fineasz: Musimy jakoś stąd wyjść... Ale jak? Ferb: Bo ja wiem... Przecież ot tak nie wyjdziemy. (Ferb opiera się o drzwi, a one się otwierają) Fineasz: Bracie, jesteś geniuszem! (Tymczasem w helikopterze) Baljeet: Mamy tu GPS. Namierzy chłopców. Fretka: Gdzie mam lecieć? Baljeet: Cały czas przed siebie. (W G-Techu) Izabela: Co to było? Teddy: Jacyś żołnierze. Musimy odnaleźć Zoltana. Izabela: A gdzie on jest? Teddy: Czekaj, namierzę go. Południowa Nevada, Strefa Sił Powietrznych Nellis. Izabela: Jak się dostaniemy do tego miejsca? Teddy: Chodź za mną? Izabela: Serio? Jaja sobie robisz? (Teddy znika z zegarka i pojawia się w windzie) Teddy: Idziesz? Izabela: Eeee... nooo, tak... (Drzwi od windy się zamykają) Izabela: I co teraz? Teddy: Wciśnij po kolei guziki 1, 87, 4, 69, 2, 97. Izabela: No? Teddy: I teraz wciśnij fioletowy guzik. Izabela: I co to da? Teddy: Te guziki z numerami to numery pięter, a fioletowy oznacza, żeby nie otwierać drzwi. Trochę sobie pojeździsz, bo właśnie cię strollowałem! (Tymczasem w bazie) Fineasz: Po cichu musimy iść. Ferb: Ej, słyszysz to? (Chłopcy słyszą idącego żołnierza, który śpiewa piosenkę) Żołnierz: Mamy lato, lato zalewa znów świat! Nawet jeśli masz mało lat! Tak z nami krzycz: "Yeah! Uh! Yeah! Yeah! Uh! Uh!" (Żołnierz nie zawuażając chłopców przechodzi obok nich) Fineasz: JEJU!!! Ten gość przekręca słowa... (W helikopterze) Baljeet: Powinniśmy tutaj lądować! (Fretka ląduje przy stercie kamieni) Baljeet: Gdzie może być wejście do tego miejsca? Fretka: Może pod tą stertą kamieni. Buford: Sprawdźmy. (Zaczynają odsłaniać kamienie, i po chwili widzą rurę) Fretka: Wskakujemy! (Cała trójka wskoczyła do rury, po chwili wylądowali pod ziemią, na poduszkach) Baljeet: Kryć się! (Wszyscy ukrywają się za maszynami) Buford: Co teraz? Baljeet: Ej, czy to nie Fineasz i Ferb? (Fineasz i Ferb też ukrywają się za jakąś maszyną) Buford: Może cho... Fretka: Ćśśśś... posłuchajmy o czym mówią ci żołnierze. Żołnierz 1: Jak wiecie, namierzyliśmy tajemniczą planetę znajdującą się w odkrytym przez Zoltana George'a Davenporta Układzie Słonecznym Zoltana George'a Davenporta. Ze względu na rozprawę sądową wniesioną przez odkrywcę, planeta została nazwana Planetą Zoltana George'a Davenporta. Po dokładnych obserwacjach znaleźliśmy tam życie. Te istoty pozaziemskie musiały zostać nazwane Istoty Pozaziemskie Zoltana George'a Davenporta. Jeszcze dzisiaj polecimy tam Statkami Kosmicznymi Zoltana George'a Davenporta. Najpierw pokażę wam zdjęcie jednego mieszkańca. (Fineasz i Ferb zauważają na zdjęciu Hika) Ferb: No nie, musimy coś zrobić! (Fineasz i Ferb odbiegają) (W G-Techu, w windzie. Otwierają się drzwi) Izabela: Nareszcie! Teddy: A teraz serio. Wciśnij po kolei przyciski 26, 15, 12, 20, 1, 14. Zamieniając te cyfry na litery wyjdzie imię Zoltan. (Izabela wciska te przyciski) Teddy: A teraz przycisk na którym pisze "Nie wciskać!". (Izabela wciska ten przycisk, a winda szybko jedzie na sam dół. Po chwili drzwi się otwierają i Izabela widzi ogromne laboratorium) Teddy: Cały czas prosto. Na samym końcu korytarza zatrzymaj się. (Chwilę potem, Izabela doszła do końca korytarza) Teddy: A oto i G-Teleporter. Stań tu, a ja wprowadzę dane do komputera. (Izabela staje w wyznaczonym miejscu) Teddy: Jest w fazie testów. Izabela: COOO!? (Izabela zostaje przetelportowana obok stery kamieni. Ma jedną nogę w oku, i rękę na stopie) Teddy: Ups. Część 4 Teddy: Czekaj, cofnę działanie. (Izabela wraca do laboratorium i staje się normalna) Teddy: Coś poszło nie tak... ach, kabel czerwony jest źle podłączony. Odłącz go i podłącz do gniazdka po prawej. (Izabela robi to co kazał Teddy) Teddy: Teraz zadziała. (Izabela się teleportuje obok stery kamieni) Izabela: Ufff... jestem normalna. Teddy: Odkop te kamienie. Tam jest wejście. (Izabela odkopuje kamienie) (Tymczasem w bazie) Żołnierz 1: Tak więc przelecimy przez pas Zoltana George'a Davenporta i... Żołnierz 3: Dowódco, proszę cię podejdź tu. Żołnierz 1: Jesteś moim bratem, możesz do mnie mówić po imieniu. Żołnierz 3: Dobra. Alfons, chodź tutaj. Żołnierz 4 (śmieje się): Co za imię! Alfons: Grzymisław, chodź tutaj! Grzymisław: Co się dzieje? Żołnierz 2: Przed chwilą z bazy wyleciał Statek Kosmiczny Zoltana George'a Davenporta. A mimo to wszyscy żołnierze sa tutaj. Alfons: Włącz kamerę nr 23. (Żołnierz 2 włącza kamerę, a na niej widać Fineasza i Ferba w statku kosmicznym) Alfons: Wszyscy do przypisanych im statków. Trzeba ich dogonić! (Wszyscy żołnierze biegną śladami Fineasza i Ferba) Buford: Nikogo nie ma. Baljeet: Spróbujemy połączyć się z Fineaszem i Ferbem. (Baljeet podchodzi do jednej z maszyn i wciska przyciski) Baljeet: Halo, słychać mnie? Fineasz: Tak, ale dosyć niewyraźnie, mamo. Baljeet: Czy ja mam babski głos? Fretka: Napraw to urządzenie. (Baljeet wciska kilka przycisków) Baljeet: Gotowe! Próba głosu! Fineasz: O, Baljeet, to ty... Fretka: Powinniście zawracać. Goni was masa statków kosmicznych. Fineasz: Spokojna głowa. Ferb znalazł guzik do tylnego wystrzału laserów. Buford: Gdzie lecicie? Fineasz: Do Hika, ratować go. Buford: To weź mi tam zamów pizzę! (Wszyscy się patrzą na Buforda) Buford: No co? Głodny jestem. (Przed wejściem do bazy) Izabela: Czas odkopać kamienie! (Izabela odkopuje kamienie, a wejście jest zamknięte) Izabela: Co? Teddy: Ach, no tak. Czasami to wejście jest zamknięte, więc trzeba wejść wejściem awaryjnym. Izabela: A gdzie ono jest? Teddy: Tam. (Teddy pokazuje na dziurę w ogormnej skale, do której prowadzi wiele świecących znaków z napisem "Wejście awaryjne") Izabela: Trzeba było tak od razu. Teddy: Prowadzi do więzień. Może tam będzie Zoltan. (W bazie) Baljeet: Uważaj, w odległości 5 km znajduje się najbliższy statek. Fineasz: Zaraz go zdejmiemy. (Ferb odpala działo, a rakieta uderza w statek za nimi) (Piosenka Złowrogi pościg) Fineasz: Złowrogi pościg zacząć czas! Ferb: Rakietą wystrzelimy tam! Fineasz: Dotrzemy do Hika i ocalimy go! Ferb: A rakieta nie dogoni nas! Fineasz: To złowrogi pościg, o, tak! Buford: Hmm... jaki by tu pizzy wybrać smak? Baljeet: Skup się na tym co się dzieje! Buford: Ale mój brzuch głodnieje! Fretka: Ja nie śpiewam. Baljeet: Czemu? Fretka: Bo to głupie. Baljeet: Ale tak jest w scenariuszu. Fretka: No i? (Nad Fretką pojawia się wielka gumką, która zmazuje jej ręce) Fretka: Ej, oddaj ręce! Już będę śpiewać. (Fretka dostaje ręce) Fretka: Śpiewać nie chcę. I mi nie zachcę. Się... (Koniec piosenki) Fretka: To była najdziwniejsza piosenka. Dobrze, że to koniec. Narrator (głosem Fineasza): Musicie zaśpiewać jeszcze jedną, bo scenarszysta każe. I ma być normalna, improwizowana i rymowana. Fretka: A dlaczego!? Narrator (głosem Fineasza): Zapomnieliście śpiewać w poprzedniej części filmu. (Piosenka Zła piosenka = jeszcze jedna piosenka) Fretka: Oto jeszcze jedna piosenka! Bo taka komuś przyszła wenka! Baljeet: Dziwne to, dziwne tamto, Po co mamy śpiewać. Co da wam to? Buford: A ja na pizzę czekam. I tak sobie bekam! Fineasz: Lecimy statkiem i wciskamy guziki, I słuchamy sobie muziki! Ferb: Muziki? Co to za słowo? Czyżby ci w mózgu było kolorowo? (Koniec piosenki) Fineasz: Nie mogłem znaleźć rymu. Część 5 (W drodze do więzień) Izabela: Strasznie tu ciemno. Teddy: Włączę latarkę w zegarku. (Staje się jaśniej) Izabela: Kiedy dojdziemy gdzieś, gdzie będzie Zoltan? Teddy: Za niecałą minutę. Izabela: Zobacz, widać jakieś światło. Biegnę! (Izabela biegnie cały czas przed siebie i nagle zauważa wokół siebie wiele osób zamkniętych w więzieniach) Izabela: Zoltan? (Izabela zauważa Zoltana siedzącego na podłodze w jednej celi) Zoltan: Taaaak...? Izabela: Muszę panu coś pokazać! Zoltan: Najpierw nas uwolnij. Na tym haku wiszą klucze. (Izabela zdejmuje klucze i otwiera wszystkie zamki. Wszyscy wychodzą, a Izabela podchodzi do Zoltana) Izabela: Musisz to zobaczyć. Teddy, odpal filmik. Teddy: Nie pamiętasz o naszej obietnicy? Izabela: Co? Nie... Zoltan: O co chodzi? Izabela: Wystarczy, że przeprosisz Teddy'ego za to, że często go ignorowałeś i obrażałeś. Zoltan: To niech on mnie przeprosi za to, że często sobie ze mnie kpił. Teddy: To niech on mnie przeprosi pierwszy. Zoltan: To ty najpierw! Teddy: Nie, ty! Izabela: Jesteście jak dzieci. (Tymczasem w bazie) Baljeet: Uważajcie! Tuż za wami jest statek. Fineasz: To go zdejmiemy. (Fineasz wciska jakiś guzik, a statek za nimi zaczyna się palić i po chwili wybucha) Fretka: Uważajcie, jest jeszcze jeden. (Fineasz wciska przycisk, a statek za nimi robi unik. Ponownie strzelają, a statek odbija strzał, który trafia w statek Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Pomocy! Fretka: Lecę do was, Baljeet i Buford, zostańcie tutaj. (Fretka szybko biegnie do innego pomieszczenia, po chwili wylatuje) Fretka: Słychać mnie? Baljeet: Tak, słychać się doskonale! Fretka: Gdzie mam lecieć? Baljeet: Skręć w prawo i cały czas przed siebie. Buford: Zamów mi po drodze kosmiczną pizzę. Fretka: A gdzie znajdziesz jakiś bar w kosmosie? (Fretka przelatuje obok kosmicznego baru Fineasza i Ferba) Buford: No, chociaż raz nie wyszedłem na idiotę. Baljeet: No chyba nie. (Przy więzieniach) Zoltan: Ty przeproś pierwszy! Teddy: Nie, ty! Zoltan: Nie, bo... Izabela: Zamknąć się!!! (Zoltan patrzy się na Izabelę) Izabela: Przepraszam. Powiedzcie to słowo równocześnie. Na trzy, czte-ry! Zoltan i Teddy: Przepraszam. Izabela: Sukces! Teraz pokażę ten filmik. (Teddy włącza filmik na zegarku) Zoltan: Strasznie słaba jakość! Nie wiem co tu się dzieje, musisz to odpalić na większym ekranie. Izabela: A gdzie jest większy ekran? Zoltan: W bazie głównej. Izabela: To tam chodźmy! (Izabela i Zoltan idą do bazy głónej) Część 6 (W bazie głównej) Baljeet: Doganiasz ich. Fretka, możesz już strzelać! (Fretka wciska jakiś guzik i strzela pociskiem, któy trafia w statek kosmiczny) Fretka: Hahaha! Ale cioty! Baljeet: To byli Fineasz i Ferb. Fretka: Co!? Baljeet: Nie, sorki, nie ten numerek statku. Fretka: Uffff... jednak żyją. Baljeet: Widzisz statek z którego leci dym? To statek chłopców. Fretka: Ok, jestem blisko nich. Baljeet: Musisz wejść do ich statku. Fretka: CO!? Baljeet: Już raz wyszłaś za tereny statku. Fretka: Ale tutaj może ktoś mnie zestrzelić! Baljeet: Chociaż spróbuj! (Fretka zakłada kombinezon i wychodzi ze statku przywiązana do pępowiny) Fretka: Muszę tam dojść... (Nagle w bazie pojawiają się wszyscy, którzy byli w więzieniach) Izabela: Jest wielki ekran! Teraz pokażę to światu... (Izabela podbiega do komputera i zaczyna wciskać różne przyciski) Izabela: Nareszcie! (Izabela spogląda na ekran i widzi napis "Ładowanie 25%". Jasmine odchodzi trochę od innych osób, które patrzą się w ekran. Wyciąga rękę w stronę bezpiecznika, który zaczyna się trząść) Izabela: Już prawie! Fretka: Pępowina się urwała! Baljeet: Co? To niemożliwe! Izabela: Nareszcie! 100%! (Bezpiecznik wybucha i wszystko przestaje działać) Izabela: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Izabela zauważa obok Baljeeta tablet) Izabela: Uff... jest jeszcze tablet. (Izabela podnosi go i włącza) Izabela: Przynajmniej nie ma hasła. (W kosmosie) Fretka: Pomocy! Fineasz: Ej, patrz, Fretka za oknem nieprzywiązana do pępowiny. Trzeba jej pomóc. (Ferb zakłada kombinezon i wychodzi ze statku) Ferb: Pępowina jest za krótka! Nie dosięgnę! (Fineasz podlatuje statkiem bliżej, a Ferb łapie Fretkę za rękę i wraca do statku) Fineasz: Świetnie! A teraz odlatujmy póki myślą, że w tym drugim statku ktoś jeszcze jest. (Statek odlatuje, po chwili słychać alarm) Fineasz: Och, nie! To ta awaria statku. Wszyscy zginiemy! Część 7 (W statku kosmicznym) (Piosenka Zaraz zginiemy my) Fineasz: Silnik uległ awarii, Alarm się włączył, Zaraz zginiemy bo, Statek wysadzi się! Zaraz zginiemy! Zaraz zginiemy! Zaraz zginiemy my! Zaraz zginiemy my! Kto? Ferb: My! Fineasz: Kto? Fretka: My! Fineasz: Więc trzeba coś zrobić, Bo statek wybuchnie, Lub nas dogonią, I rozwalą w pył! (Koniec piosenki) Fineasz: Trzeba coś zrobić, najlepiej zakleić dziurę! Fretka: Może wyjdę przywiązana do pępowiny i zakleję ją. Mamy taśmę! Ferb: Świetnie! Będziesz musiała zużyć ją całą. Fineasz: A co jeśli ją trafią? Ferb: To nasza jedyna szansa. (Fretka zakłada kombinezon i wychodzi ze statku z taśmą. Zaczyna zaklejać dziurę) Fineasz: Dobrze jej idzie! Ferb: Ej, doganiają nas. Trzeba ruszać! Fineasz: A co z Fretką? Ferb: Jest przywiązana do pępowiny i będzie za nami podążać. Fineasz: Ok, odpalamy! (Statek zaczyna lecieć) Fretka: AAAA!!! Fineasz! Fineasz: Sorka. Musieliśmy! Śpiewaj, będzie ci lepiej! Fretka: Śpiewać? (Piosenka Złap mnie, jeśli umiesz!) Fretka: Wrogu... Złap mnie... jeśli umiesz! Bo... ja... pędzę... I lewituję! Złap mnie, jeśli umiesz! Fineasz i Ferb: Oh yeah! Fretka: Bo ja pędzę, że nie dogonisz mnie! Fineasz i Ferb: Oh yeah! (W bazie) Buford: Ja pizzę chcę! (W statku kosmicznym) Fineasz i Ferb: Oh yeah! Fretka: Nie dogonisz mnie! Więc... Złap mnie, jeśli umiesz! (Koniec piosenki) Fineasz: Widać planetę Hika! (W bazie głównej) Baljeet: Nie mamy łączności! Mam nadzieję, że u nich wszystko dobrze. Izabela: No dobra, zaczynamy. (Jasmine podchodzi do Buforda i coś szepcze) Izabela: 75%... Buford: AAA!!! Żołnierz! (Wszyscy się odwracają, a Jasmine laserem niszczy tablet) Izabela: Niech to! Zoltan: Nie ma żadnego żołnierza. Buford: Zdawało mi się! Część 8 (W bazie) Izabela: Ech, nie udało się! Teddy: Bo jesteś ofermą. (Izabela uderza w zegarek) Teddy: Ałć! Przez ciebie straciłem pamięć! Izabela: I jak pokażemy Zoltanowi, że Jasmine ma super moce? Teddy: Jakie super moce? Izabela: Co? Teddy: Jak walniesz w ekran na którym jestem to zawsze tracę pamięć. Powiesz mi, co ja tu robię? (W kosmosie) Fineasz: Musimy być przed nimi! (Ich statek wlatuje na orbitę tej planety) Fineasz: Mieszkańcy planety, musicie uciekać! Jakiś mieszkaniec: Hik? Fineasz: Ach, no tak, zapomniałem. Hik! (Wszyscy mieszkańcy wyciągają z kieszeni pistolety i strzelają z nich ketchupem w Fineasza) Fineasz: Wołałem Hika, nie prosiłem o ketchup. (Do ich statku wlatuje Hik z wąsami) Hik: O co wam chodzi? Fineasz: Zaraz przylecą tu źli ludzie, którzy będą chcieli was porwać! (Hik zrywa wąsy i zaczyna krzyczeć) Hik: Hik! (Wszyscy mieszkańcy zaczynają uciekać do swoich domów, a Hik zakłada swoje wąsy) Hik: Musimy zniszczyć tych złych... (Hik wyskakuje ze statku i zaczyna atakować tęczą inne statki, które wybuchają) Fineasz: Dobrze, Hik! (Piosenka Zło atakujemy) Fineasz: Zło atakujemy, Zniszczeń będzie wiele, Przeprosin nie przymujemy, Bo zło atakujemy! Atakujemy... Atakujemy! Zło... Zło atakujemy, Ze złymi dziś walczymy, Z walką harujemy, Bo zło atakujemy! Atakujemy... Atakujemy! Zło... Zło atakujemy! (Koniec piosenki) Hik: Został nam ostatni statek, musimy tylko... (Nagle w Hika strzela jeden laser, a on spada prosto w ostro zakończony dach wieży. Po chwili uderza w ten dach i spada na chodnik) Fineasz: Co, tylko nie to! (Fineasz ląduje statkiem kosmicznym na ziemi i podbiega do martwego ciała Hika) Fineasz: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK! (Fineasz zostaje oblany ketchupem przez innych mieszkańców miasta, którzy wyszli z budynków) Fineasz: Serio? W takiej chwili? (Do Fineasza podchodzą Ferb i Fretka, a po chwili na ziemi ląduje wrogi statek, z którego wychodzi żołnierz) Alfons: Zostajecie aresztowani! A wszyscy mieszkańcy tej planety zostaną zabrani na eksperymenty. Fineasz: Stop! Ci kosmici to nasi przyjaciele. Nie są żadnymi wrogami, którzy mogliby nas zabić lub zniszczyć Ziemię. Oni są dobrzy, nie są tak jak w wyobrażeniach wielu ludzi - przylecieć, rozwalić planetę i odlecieć. Chętnie wspieraliby cywilizację ludzką, a wy odwdzięczylibyście się okrutnymi eksperymentami? A jak by ktoś na nas przeprowadzał eksperymenty? Lecieliśmy tu tak długo, narażaliśmy życie, po to, by ich uratować. Czy ty nigdy nie miałeś przyjaciela na dobre i na złe? Alfons: Hmmm... tak. Jak byłem mały, miałem małego misia. W wieku 12 lat nadal był moim przyjacielem, aż nagle... zniknął. Od tej pory nie zawierałem przyjaźni i stałem się złym człowiekiem. Masz rację, nie powinienem tego robić. Od dzisiaj kończę z wojskiem. Zabiorę was do domu. (Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka z żołnierzem Alfonsem wsiadają do statku kosmicznego i odlatują na Ziemię) (Piosenka Zwyciężyło...) Fineasz: Zwyciężyło dobro, Już nikt źle nie postąpi, Nareszcie kosmici są wolni, I tak powinno być! Zwyciężyło dobro! Dobro! (W strefie 51) Izabela: Zwyciężyło zło, Choć starałam się, Nie wygrałam ze złem, I tak nie powinno być! Zwyciężyło zło! Zło! (Koniec piosenki) Część 9 (W bazie głównej, wchodzą do niej Fineasz i Ferb) Baljeet: Fineasz, Ferb! Jesteście cali i zdrowi! Jak było w kosmosie? Narrator (głosem Fineasza): Sami wiecie jak było, więc nie musicie tego słuchać. Bohaterowie wrócili do G-Techu. (Z windy w G-Techu wysiadają Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka i Buford) Ferb: No cóż, na szczęście wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Buford: Dla mnie nie. Gdzie moja kosmiczna pizza? Fineasz: No tak, po drodze zajechaliśmy do naszego kosmicznego baru i... zamówiliśmy ci ją! (Fineasz wyciąga zza siebie pizzę, a wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać) (Tymczasem w pokoju Baljeeta, siedzi tam Izabela) Izabela: Musimy coś zrobić, żeby złapać Jasmine! Dzisiaj prawie się udało. Baljeet: A widziałaś jak Jasmine szepcze z Bufordem? Może są parą... Izabela: Buford? No cóż, to nasz przyjaciel, ale... może i nas zdradza. Tak czy siak, nie możemy dopuścić, by Jasmine zrobiła coś złego. (W pokoju tajemniczego szefa i Jasmine) Jasmine: I tak się sprawy mają. Tajemniczy szef: Dobrze, że opanowałaś sytuację. Ale jeśli jeszcze raz dojdzie do czegoś takiego, to ja wkroczę do akcji... KONIEC Piosenki *Zwyczajny dzień *Za kratkami *Złowrogi pościg *Zła piosenka = jeszcze jedna piosenka *Zaraz zginiemy my *Złap mnie, jeśli umiesz! *Zło atakujemy *Zwyciężyło... Inne informacje *Jest to pierwszy dłuższy epizod stworzony przez Sebolęęę; *Każdy tytuł piosenki zaczyna się na literę "z" Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania